Healing the hurt
by Klaineisengaged82
Summary: Darren and Chris are married and living together happily. They both want to adopt a child but every time they try to they get turned away. They both are ready to give up when they get a call from the foster home telling them that there is a child in desperate need of a home. Will Darren and Chris bring the little girl home and be able to help her heal from her past?
1. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**So I just got this idea for this CrissColfer fan fiction. I hope everyone will like it. I know the summary may not sound great but I really hope you will give it a chance. Also in this story Darren and Chris are together. I know its just a story but I wanted it to happen this way. Hope you enjoy this fan fiction and your reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**thanks, ~Klaineisengaged**


	2. Welcome home little one

**Chapter 1**

Sonny was 10 years old and an only child living with her father. They lived in Los Angeles. Her mom had left them when she was 5. After her mom had left them her dad had become abusive. Sonny was scared of him but did her best to avoid him when she could. She was up in her room at the moment working on her homework. She was working on her english homework when she heard her dad yell from downstairs. "Sonny get down here now!" he yelled. Sonny jumped at the sound of his voice and ran downstairs as fast as she could. She found her dad in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Y-yes dad?"Sonny stammered as she came into the kitchen. He stepped toward her with an angry look on his face. "I thought I told you to clean up in here after we ate dinner!"He said getting louder with every word. Sonny backed away in fear. "Ok I'll f-finish n-"She tried to say but was cut off when her dad slapped her across the face. Sonny held back her tears and ran towards the back of the house where the door to the backyard was. If she could get outside maybe she could scream for help. Sonny made it to the backyard and tried to yell for help. She was unsuccessful as her dad grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. "Help!" Sonny yelled hoping someone would hear her as her dad grabbed her by the throat."No one will help you. No one cares about you."He told her as she tried to pull his hands off her throat. Sonny was having trouble breathing as he held her down to the ground. Sonny heard someone come outside next door to them. She struggled harder against him. He slapped her again and Sonny let out a whimper of pain. She was starting to lose consciousness. Right as she blacked out she saw someone coming over to her dad. She felt his hands loosen on her throat then blacked out.

A few hours later Sonny woke up in a hospital. She looked around and saw a nurse talking to someone who she didn't recognize. She tried to talk but her throat hurt really bad. The nurse noticed she was awake and came over to her. "Hi Sonny. Everything is ok now. Your at the Children's Hospital."Sonny nodded. It was all she could do since her throat hurt too bad to talk. Sonny just kept silent and layed her head on the pillow in her bed. She closed her eyes and let a few tears fall. She quickly wiped them away and looked back at the nurse. "Whats going to happen now? Where will I go?"Sonny asked slowly. The nurse looked over to the person Sonny didn't recognize. "This is Karen from child protective services. After you get better here she will place you in a foster home until they can find someone who wants to adopt you."Sonny nodded but stayed silent. She didn't want to be placed in a foster home but she had no where else to go.

**3 days later**

Darren and Chris were at home watching moulin rouge together. Chris smiled as come what may came on. Darren smiled back and kissed him gently on the lips. Chris cuddled into him and continued watching the movie. Chris was asleep in Darren's arms when the phone rang. Chris woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Do you want to get that?"He asked moving off of Darren and trying to wake up. Darren nodded. "Sure."He said getting up off the couch to answer the phone. Chris waited patiently while Darren talked to whoever was on the phone. After a few minutes Darren said goodbye and hung up. He sat down on the couch next to Chris. "Who was it?"Chris asked eagerly. Darren grinned "It was the foster home. They just moved this little girl there and they need to find her a home because they are overcrowded. They want us to come meet her and if we like her we can adopt her."Darren explained. Chris grinned and hugged Darren. "Lets go!"he said excitedly. Darren smiled and grabbed his car keys. Chris followed him excitedly.

Darren and Chris arrived at the foster home 20 minutes later. Darren parked the car and got out. He took Chris's hand as they walked up to the building. When they got in side a woman was waiting for them. She noticed them and came over to them. "Hi I'm Karen. Your Darren and Chris right?"They both nodded. She smiled. "We called you here to meet a little girl that really needs a home. She's very scared and very shy."Darren and Chris nodded again. "So um where is she?"Chris asked eagerly squeezing Darren's hand. "Follow me."Karen said then led them into a room. Chris looked around the room. "Wait here I have to go get her."She said then left. Chris and Darren waited for a few minutes. When Karen came back she was leading a little girl by the hand into the room. "This is Sonny. Take it slow with her. She's really nervous."Darren nodded and knelt down in front of Sonny. Chris did the same. When Sonny looked up at him he could see the fear in her eyes.

**Darren's POV**

I looked into the little girls eyes and I could tell she was scared. I reached my hand out to her and cupped her face in my hand. "Hey sweetheart my names Darren and this is Chris. We wont hurt you."Sonny flinched and pulled away from me. Chris sat next to me and looked at the little girl. Sonny backed away towards Karen. That worried me to see her so scared. Karen noticed and said "Let me take Sonny back to her room so we can talk." I nodded and looked at Chris. We both waited a few minutes until Karen came back. When she came back we all sat down at a table in the room. "As you can probably tell Sonny is very scared."She said as she looked at Chris and I. I looked at Chris then back at Karen. "Has she been abused?" I asked nervously as Chris squeezed my hand. Karen nodded "Yes she was abused by her dad very badly. Thats why she is here."I nodded then looked at Chris. I wanted to take the little girl home but I wasn't sure what Chris was thinking. "What are you thinking Chris. I want to take her home but I wont if you don't want to."I waited for Chris to answer. "I like her too and want to take her home. But she seems really scared of us."Karen looked at both of us and said "Well she will be scared for a bit but just take it slow at first. It will just take some time."I nodded and looked at Chris. "So?"Chris looked at Karen then back to me. "Yes. Lets adopt her. She's adorable and I want to help her."I grinned and squeezed Chris's hand. Karen went to get the adoption papers for us to sign then brought Sonny back in once we signed them. Sonny was holding a stuffed dog tightly to her chest with one hand and holding Karen's hand with the other. "I should walk out with you cause she is nervous and wont go unless I do."Karen said quietly looking at Chris and I. I nodded and we walked to our car. Sonny just followed silently. We got to our car and Sonny got in silently. She strapped herself in but wouldn't look at either of us. I shut her door and asked "Will she be ok?"Karen nodded "She will be fine. Just be careful because she still has some bruises from the abuse her father did to her."We both nodded and thanked her before getting in the car.

Sonny was silent on the car ride home. She was still really scared and didn't know what to think. She just kept a tight hold on her dog as they drove away from the foster home. Chris looked back at her from his seat. "Sweetheart everything will be ok."He said trying to make her relax a bit. Sonny just looked out the window. Chris stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Darren pulled into the driveway at the house and turned the car off. "Welcome home little one."He said looking back at Sonny. Sonny looked back at him then at Chris. They all got out of the car and went inside. Their new life as a family started now.

**So hopefully people will like this chapter. I'm not a very good writer. Please leave a review and if you want to suggest any ideas feel free too. Also this story takes place in 2014 so Darren and Chris are still working on Glee.**

**Thanks,**

**~Klaineisengaged**


	3. The hardest part is over

**Chapter 2**

**Chris's POV**

Darren and I were in the kitchen making dinner together. Sonny was asleep on the couch in the living room. She had fallen asleep there after we had shown her around the house. We thought it was best to leave her alone for a bit to let her calm down. I turned to Darren and said "She still seems pretty scared. I wish I knew how to comfort her." Darren nodded "Me too. But remember they said to take it slow with her?"I nodded and pulled the pot of spaghetti off the stove that I had made. I pulled Darren in for a kiss and we held onto each other. We were holding each other when we both heard Sonny scream from the living room. We ran to her as fast as we could.

Sonny was still asleep when they got there and Darren and I realized she had screamed in her sleep. Now she was tossing and turning and saying "no."It was the first time either of us had heard her talk since bringing her home. We both sat down in front of the couch. "Sonny?"I said gently caressing her cheek with my hand. Sonny pulled away and yelled "No don't hurt me!"in her sleep again. I looked at Darren scared and watched as he picked Sonny up and held her in his arms. I moved onto the couch next to them. Darren held her and rocked her gently. "Sweetheart wake up."He said calmly hoping she would hear him. I reached out and took her hand in mine. I felt Sonny squeeze my hand gently. We sat there holding her until she started to wake up. She looked up nervously as she realized that Darren had her in his arms. She leaned against him. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream. I was h-having a bad dream."Sonny said trying to calm herself down. She was really pale and shaky. "Its ok sweety everything is ok. Would you like a glass of water?"Darren asked kissing her head. Sonny nodded nervously and Darren went to the kitchen for some water. He came back and handed it to her. Sonny slowly took a drink and leaned into Darren again. She was still holding my hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Darren looked at me and mouthed "I can feel her shaking." I nodded. I was really worried about her. We sat there in silence for a little while, then I asked "Sweetheart are you hungry?I made dinner."Sonny just nodded slowly and stood up with Darren's help. She followed us into the kitchen. We watched as Sonny began setting the table in the kitchen. "Sonny you don't have to do that."I said calmly so I wouldn't upset her. "But I..."Sonny trailed off not finishing her sentence and looking away from us. I came over to her and lifted her head so she was looking at me. "Your dad may have made you do stuff like that but you don't have to do it here."Sonny nodded and pulled away from my touch and sat down at the table. I filled up Sonny's plate then Darren and I filled up our plates. We began eating. Sonny ate slowly but mostly pushed her food around her plate. I could still see her shaking as she ate.

After dinner they all went into the living room to relax. Sonny sat down on the couch and curled into a ball. She didn't look at Darren or Chris. Chris gave Darren a worried look. He motioned for Darren to come into the kitchen with him then got up and left the room. "I'll be right back sweety."Darren told Sonny then followed Chris to the kitchen. "We have to talk to her. I know she is scared but I don't want her to feel like this. I want to help her."Darren nodded in agreement. "How about we talk to her when we put her to bed tonight?"He asked looking into Chris's eyes. "Ok sure."Chris said then pulled him back into the living room. Sonny looked up at them as they came back into the room. "Mr. Darren, Mr. Chris am I in trouble for screaming earlier?"Sonny asked nervously. They sat down on either side of her. "Oh sweety. You are not in trouble for getting scared."Chris said hoping to reassure her. "And you don't have to call us Mr. Darren and Mr. Chris. I know you may not want to yet but you can call us dad or daddy."Darren said kissing her head gently. Sonny cuddled into him and relaxed for the first time since coming there. "Do you want to watch a movie until we go to bed?"Chris asked. Sonny nodded. "Sure but Ive never seen any movie cause my dad never let me watch tv."Chris nodded and found some movies he thought she might like. She looked at them for a few minutes before deciding on Beverly hills chihuahua. Sonny came over to Chris halfway through the movie and cuddled up to him. She fell asleep in his arms and felt totally relaxed. Chris smiled at Darren and held Sonny gently. Darren and Chris watched the movie until 9:00. "We should probably get her ready for bed then go to bed as well. We have to get up early for work."Darren reminded Chris. Chris nodded and picked Sonny up gently. He turned the movie off and followed Darren upstairs. "Sonny."Chris said as he woke her gently. "Hmm?"Sonny asked half asleep. Chris smiled. "Why don't you go get changed for bed."Sonny nodded and found the pajamas Chris and Darren had bought for her on the way home from the foster home. Sonny got changed and came back to find them waiting for her. She layed down in her bed cuddling her dog. Chris made sure she was comfortable and kissed her head. Darren did the same. "Goodnight. If you need us we are right down the hall."Sonny nodded then almost whispered. "Can you leave the door open please?"They nodded and left leaving the door open for her. Sonny cuddled into her blankets and fell back asleep.

**Darren's POV**

Chris and I were asleep in our room holding each other when I heard Sonny start to talk in her sleep from down the hall. I gently nudged Chris so he would wake up. "Whats wrong?"Chris mumbled a bit annoyed that Darren had woke him. "Sonny is talking in her sleep. We should go check on her."I told Chris. "Ok."Chris said getting up and following me to Sonny's room. We both entered Sonny's room and sat down on her bed. She woke up a bit when we sat down. "Hey sweety. Are you ok?You were talking in your sleep again."Sonny nodded silently then said "I just kind of had a bad dream again."She looked away from them. "Hey look at me."I said gently. Sonny looked up at me with tears in her eyes. It killed me to see her cry. I wiped her tears away gently. "Chris and I love you. We want you to feel safe here. We know your past isn't great but thats all over now. Your here with us and we will protect you."I said looking over at Chris. He nodded. "I know it wont be easy for you but you cant think about the past forever. Someone cared enough to get you out of there. This is like a new beginning for you. I know its scary but you have me and Darren."Sonny smiled a little but still had tears in her eyes. I looked at Chris. "I think this might make you feel better."I said as I started to sing quietly to her:

_**Let it go,**_

_**Let it roll right off your shoulder**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**The hardest part is over**_

_**Let it in,**_

_**Let your clarity define you**_

_**In the end**_

_**We will only just remember how it feels**_

_**Our lives are made**_

_**In these small hours**_

_**These little wonders,**_

_**These twists and turns of fate**_

_**Time falls away,**_

_**But these small hours,**_

_**These small hours still remain**_

_**Let it slide,**_

_**Let your troubles fall behind you**_

_**Let it shine**_

_**Until you feel it all around you**_

_**And i don't mind**_

_**If it's me you need to turn to**_

_**We'll get by,**_

_**It's the heart that really matters in the end**_

I sang softly and Chris joined in. We watched as Sonny closed her eyes trying to relax.

_**Our lives are made**_

_**In these small hours**_

_**These little wonders,**_

_**These twists and turns of fate**_

_**Time falls away,**_

_**But these small hours,**_

_**These small hours still remain**_

Sonny started to fall asleep as we sang.

_**All of my regret**_

_**Will wash away somehow**_

_**But i can not forget**_

_**The way i feel right now**_

_**In these small hours**_

_**These little wonders**_

_**These twists and turns of fate**_

_**These twists and turns of fate**_

_**Time falls away but these small hours**_

_**With these small hours, still remain,**_

_**They still remain**_

_**These little wonders**_

_**These twists and turns of fate**_

_**Time falls away**_

_**But these small hours**_

_**These little wonders still remain**_

I smiled at Chris as Sonny finally fell asleep in my arms. Chris smiled back. "Maybe we should let her sleep with us?"He asked giving me a questioning look. "Sure."I said picking her up and handing her dog to Chris. We walked to our room and I put her in the middle of us. I covered her with some blankets and crawled in next to her. Before falling asleep Chris and I kissed her goodnight.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Again feel free to leave any ideas that you would like to see happen! **

**Thanks,**

**~Klaineisengaged**

** song: These little wonders by rob thomas**


	4. Dear readers and followers

**Authors note**

**Dear readers/followers,**

**I apologize for not updating this story. I have become very busy with school. Also my uncle recently passed away so I haven't had the want to write. Chapter 3 is in progress right now and I am doing my best to finish it for you guys. I feel like a bad author since I'm making you guys wait. :'(**

**~Klaineisengaged**


End file.
